School's Out
by Demon Dark Crystal
Summary: what would happen if Yako and Neuro where the same age, and get this they both go to the same school what would happen? my first fic so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1: School

First I'd like to say this is my first time writing any type of fanfic. So PLEASE be gentle with my story line. I have read lots of fanfics to give me ideas so thanks to all of those who have answered my private messages. I really appreciate it.

I got the idea by reading too many fanfics where Yako dies... that's all I'm saying because I don't want to give away anything else about the story away.

**REMINDER: This is my first fanfic of anything so I'd really appreciate it if it you could R/R. Oh yeah & I'm terrible at grammar and spelling.**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**School**

She was late for my next class. She had little time to run to her next class. _Man I shouldn't have stayed in the lunchroom longer to eat any leftover._ She thought as she ran to class. She wiped away some drool at the thought of all that food that she ate. She was still hungry, but if it weren't for the bell (I'm not sure if they have bells) she would have stayed longer to finish all of it. But she didn't want to be late again, so now she was here almost running to get to class on time.

"Come on darling..." _Guess I'm going to be late to class._

Some boys were surrounding a girl. She was scared of them. She had a small form, but very long black hair. Three boys cornered the little girl, and she looked like she was about to cry.

The girl that was running late for class placed a hand on of the boy's shoulders and said, "Hey what are you guys doing to her? She doesn't look like she is enjoying herself, like you guys are."

The boy turned around. He was mad at the girl for stopping him when he was in the middle of something. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girls face.

It was the girl known as nothing more than the toughest girl, mostly because she can bet the crap out of you and not just by using mere words to bring down her enemies. He coward at just seeing her there in front of him, along with him were his friends when they saw her too. Then they all ran off.

_I can't believe what people make up! Come on me __**bet the crap out of someone**__ that will be the day. Sure I can protect myself very well but I wouldn't do it just for fun._

Once they were all gone she looked at the girl who was now crying. She took out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

When the girl stopped crying she gave her a smile and said, "Domo Arigatou, my name is Akane. What's yours?"

"My name's Yako. Nice to meet you, I was just passing by when I saw you. So, are you okay?" Yako asked as she stared at her blue eyes, which were puffy from all the crying she did.

"Yeah. Arigatou… I was just asking them where this class was; since I'm new here I was just hoping they would help me. But I guess I'm too trusting." She said as she handed Yako the piece of paper.

Yako looked at the piece of paper and saw she had he same class as she did. "Come with me I have this class next so I know where it is."

The little girl grabbed onto Yako's shirt like a little girl. Her size was that of a little girl too. She was too small for her age. She was supposed to be a highschooler yet she looked like a little child. Yako just smiled at what the little girl's action and started to walk toward her next class.

Little did they know that they were both being watched by someone who was moving in the shadows as they went to there class.

~X~O~X~

"I see you finally choice to join us Yako." The teacher said when he saw Yako trying to sneak in.

"Gomen (sorry)… sensei." Yako said as she stood still in front of the class, waiting for the teacher to tell her when to sit down.

"I'll let it pass today since you brought the new student to her class. You may now have your seat Yako, just don't be late next time."

"Arigato Gazaimasu!" Yako said before taking her seat. She sat next to the window in the left corner away from the door.

"Now from what I heard we were going to have two new students." The teacher said mostly to himself than to the class. "So you are the other one." He said as a boy as he entered the class. The boy was taller than any boy his age but that wasn't all that was surprising from him. He had black bangs and the rest of his hair was blonde. Aside from having two colored hair he had little clips on them. He also had deep emerald eyes.

"Ano… am I in the right class?" he said in an innocent voice. He already knew he was in the right room; he wasn't stupid.

"Okay class this is Akane and Neuro. I hope you guys make them feel welcomed." He said to the class as he point to them. "Now you two may have a seat."

There were two seats available by Yako. One was beside Yako, which Akane took, and the other was in front of her, which Neuro took. Yako was looking at how odd Neuro looked. She was staring so much that when he smiled she was surprised; so as to not be impolite she smiled back.

* * *

Okay I know it sucks but I really wanted to write it down, mostly because I wanted Akane in one of my fanfic to be as a human girl and not a braid. Akane is one of my favorite characters I love her. ^_^

I also wanted to play around with the characters and see what a school setting does to them. Please review! Please! Me sucks at writing so it helps a lot to improving and to someday become a great writer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Murder

I finally found out how to go on with this fanfic. The gears in my brain are finally moving. Once I have this done it won't be long to get the story going. So be patient with me. I am writing quiet a lot now. So I write when I have time and it depends on which one I want to write so I could keep going.

Please R/R ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Murder**

Yako sat down by her friend, Kagohara Kanae, as she was reading the schools newspaper (hint: I don' t know if they have school newspapers in Japanese high schools so I'm just assuming they do in order to get my story going). The newspaper had nothing of importance to Yako. Of course most of it had nothing to do with something she truly liked food.

"Ohayo Gazaimasu." Akane said towards the two girls.

"Ohayo, Akane. Come sit with us. So how was your first day of school?" Yako asked once the little girl sat down.

"It was okay. Arigatou Yako, for yesterday." The little girl gave her a small bow as to show Yako she was really grateful.

"It's okay, really. Ano… do you want me to show you around the school?" Yako asked Akane.

"That would be very nice. Domo Arigatou."

~X~O~X~

Yako was running to her first period class again. She stayed at the cafeteria a little bit longer to talk to the lunch lady. The whole time she was talking to her about the food they were going to have during lunch. That was why she picked this school in the first place. Once leaving she felt a cold shiver go up her back. She didn't pay much attention to it because she had to get to class quickly, so she just shook it off.

The day before she was going to ask the principal if he could extend lunch hours, but when she went to his office he was talking to Ms. Hirano, the lunch lady. Ms. Hirano left the office mad and the principal wasn't taking any students. So in the end she wasn't able to ask him. She frowned at the thought. She was determined to get the lunch hour extended.

~X~O~X~

Yako was waiting patiently for the bell to ring so she could go get to lunch before anyone could get the good stuff first, not that any of it wasn't good.

Once the bell rang so did a loud scream. It was as if the scream was heard all over the school. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked outside of their classes.

"Ms. Hirano was killed!!!" someone screamed running in the hallway covered in blood.

~X~O~X~

The police and ambulance were at the scene. There was caution tape all over the lunchroom and no one was allowed in. Yako was beyond shocked at this. She was sad because she was close to Ms. Hirano. Some of the kids were talking to the police. Neuro was beyond the type. Yako was surprised to see this. He had a huge smile on his face.

Before Yako ask or even looked again to see if Neuro or why Neuro was there she was stopped by a police.

"Hey, your name is Yako?" the officer asked Yako, holding up one of Yako's pencil bags.

"Y-yeah… why do you ask?" Yako asked eyeing the bag of pencils.

"My name is Takeda Kietarou… I would like to speak to you and why your bag of pencils was at the scene of the crime?" he said as looked to stare at Yako's face.

* * *

Okay I know I left it at a cliffhanger. Hey at least I posted to second chapter. Either way please do tell what I could work on. Oh yeah and a big thanks to zizibona for giving me advice and to lenore4love and AngP who reviewed.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

Hey there it's me again. I hope you liked the first 2 chapters of School's out. I may and may not be able to post them at regular intervals, but I will continue to post them. So please be patient with me.

Arigato! Please R/R^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Mistake**

"I… um I was… well… I was talking to Ms. Hirano before class started. I was going to be late for class, but I kind forgot to get my pencil bag, because I was writing down a recipe that she was giving me." Yako said getting a little nervous by the stares he was giving her. "Besides why would I want to kill her? I have no reason to kill her."

"We're not saying you killed her, we are just asking why your things were at the cafeteria at that time of the murder." The other officer said as he held the small bag in front of Yako's face. "Do you want to know how Ms. Hirano was killed? Her throat was slit. This stopped any screams from coming out of her. And **that **can be done before hurrying off to class."

Yako narrowed her eyes and said, "You are not implying that it was me are you?"

"No I'm just saying that in order for you to get what you want you would actually do that. Maybe she didn't want to give you a recipe and you wanted it so badly that you kill…"

"Wait one second you are saying that I would kill her for a simple recipe! Sure I admit that I love food, but not so much that I would be willing to kill for it! You something just simply because my bag of pencils was where the murder was committed, I would be a stupid murderer if I did leave something of mine at the crime scene." And with that Yako walked away from the police.

The police wasn't able to do much, since what she said was true, but they still didn't believe her. So they put an officer to watch her every move.

~X~O~X~

Yako knew that she was being followed. So she made a quick turn into an alleyway, trying to get rid of whoever it was that was following her. She knew that since she left school she was being followed.

When Yako saw that it was the principal she was very surprised. She was expecting it was one of the police officers.

"This mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

Yako yelped as she saw that Neuro was behind her. "1) Ano… why are you here… Neuro?" Yako asked once she got control of her breathing.

"… Yako isn't it? If I can prove your innocence, you have to be my slave." Neuro said as he stared at Yako with a smile that was beyond weird.

"W-w-what?" Don't worry Yako heard very well, she was just making sure that she heard right.

"Tsk… You humans are really stupid. I said once I prove that you weren't the one to kill the lunch lady you are to become my slave." He said oh so matter-a-factly, with that smile still plastered on his face.

"And what if I refuse?" Yako said. She barely even knew Neuro how could she trust him just like that. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"

"I have my ways of finding the true suspect." He said as his eyes looked like green wheels turning.

"Okay then, I will trust you, but how do I know that you will prove that I am innocent." Yako said being more suspicious of him than ever.

"Come to school early tomorrow morning. You will see what I mean." Neuro said as he started to walk away from Yako.

Yako was beyond confused, so she just walked home.

~X~O~X~

"2) Tadaima!" Yako said as her parents were already at the dinner table.

"3) Okaeri!" her mother said.

She walked toward. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the principal sitting there at her table. He was about to start eating when he saw her.

"Oh hello Yako, I hope I'm not intruding?" the principal said once he saw Yako. He had a grin that sent shivers down her back.

She smiled at him so as to not be impolite. "I'm going to put my things in my room I'll be right back." She said as she hurriedly went up the stairs to her room.

She laid her back on the door trying to control her pounding heart. She was wondering about why her principal was following her without her knowing. If he really wanted to come to her house why not just ask her that he wanted to talk to her parents, instead of that he just snuck around and started following her.

She was then wondering why Neuro was there too. She then realized that all of this had to somehow do with what happened in school.

_Why would the principal follow me though?_ Yako thought before she went back down with everyone.

"Yako, your principal was just talking about how good you were doing in school. He said you even helped the a new student get used to the school." Yako's mother said as she saw her daughter come in.

"Ano… it was… nothing really." She said as she took her place across the table.

"4) Itadakimasu!" Yako said before digging into her plate of food.

The food was good, but that was because it was her father that made it. Her mother didn't know how to cook. Literally her mother once had made the kitchen explode trying to make a cake. After that both her and her father never let her inside the kitchen.

* * *

Here are the translations for the Japanese word that I used in this story. Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter I'm planning to reveal the culprit. Soon when I have time I will try to add a little Neuro/Yako, but I'm not making any promises.

1) Ano-um

2) Tadaima – I'm home!

3) Okaeri – welcome home!

4) Itadakimasu - I'm receiving/appreciating this food.

5) Gochisousama - thanks for the food. (You say this when you're done with a meal)

Arigatou gaziamasu! Please review. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Death?

Here is the 4th chapter in my fanfic. I really hope you enjoy I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed on my fanfic. Thank you so much they mean a lot. So without a moments wait here is the 4th chapter… ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Death?**

Yako had to wake up early, because of what Neuro had told her.

_He said that he would prove my innocence. But how exactly is he going to prove…_

She left early finishing her breakfast. Once she was done eating and finished cleaning after herself she left. She was really happy after breakfast, but today she was more worried than anything. She was a little worried about what Neuro said to her.

As soon as Yako was at school she looked for Neuro, he was nowhere though. Yako was so busy trying to find Neuro that she didn't notice that someone was behind her and following her every move.

Yako was growing tried of looking for Neuro so she stayed in one place. Yako only then felt that someone was watching her. It was too late for her to do anything though.

Before she could do anything whoever it was that attacked her covered her mouth with something wet and that made her feel very sleepy. She soon closed her eyes and let whoever it was to take her wherever he wanted her to go.

~X~O~X~

When Yako opened her eyes she had a huge headache. She looked around trying to see where she was. She saw nothing but black. She had a black bag over her head. Her hands were tied up behind her and her legs were too. Yako felt dread fill her. She started moving around to see how numb exactly her hand was. She felt a breeze coming from everywhere so she must have been somewhere outside.

"I see that you are awake now. You are light for a person who eats a lot. Yako do you want to know why you are here?" Yako's capture said.

Yako was sure that that voice belonged to the principals, his voice was husky and loud. Yako only realized it then that it most have been the principals doing to blame the lunch lady's death on her. She was always with her before class and after lunch. Then she remembered the argument that they both had when Yako wanted to give him her plan to extend lunch.

Abruptly Yako was picked off the floor. The principal started pulling her toward the edge of the roof. "I'm sorry Yako, but you must die, don't worry I'll make sure you die with the blame of killing the Ms. Hirano."

Yako froze in place. He then removed the black bag only to let Yako look down to her doom. Her legs were still tied up and her arms as well. With all her might her fell back on him, successfully pinning him the ground.

Lifting both legs in the air as made them left up her entire body. As skilled as she was at doing that she jumped and looped her hands over her feet. Now her hands were tied up but in front of her. She quickly undid the knot before she was able to undo the ones on her feet the principal was trying to stop her.

She made a back flip fitting him square in the jaw. As well as giving herself little space to move because she was too close to the edge of the roof again. She sat down, as swift as she undid the first knot she undid the one on her legs.

The principal wasn't out yet, but Yako was the already untied. The principal was now bleeding from the mouth, Yako smiled at this. It has been so long since she was able to do that it made her feel like all those years learning how to fight. She rarely fought, because she didn't like bringing pain to anyone, but if her life were at stake she would surely fight. That was why some kids were afraid of her.

The principal took out a knife from inside his jacket. "Now you will pay you little bitch!"

He ran at her with his knife in hand. Yako heard loud footsteps coming. She was worried that it would be one of the students. She was more worried about the students that would get hurt than of her own safety. She forgot that her life was in danger, but by the time she realized it was too late.

The knife sank into her abdomen. Yako felt her knees becoming weak and collapse. Before she closed her eyes. She saw that it wasn't any student that were running up, but police and…

"N-Neuro…" Yako didn't know why she said it, if either it was for him being there or if it where for the sudden change in his appearance.

The principal had already confessed everything. He attempted to escape, but in doing so he something happened to make smoke engulf him whole. Neuro was the middle of the smoke with the principal at his knees.

"Itadakimasu!" Neuro said as his whole face turned into something like a parrots face. The principal's whole body was covered in some odd colored stuff, when Neuro's mouth came over his body it all disappeared.

"Gochisousama!"

With that Yako let her mind fall into unconsciousness. Thinking, why would she see that of all thing why that?

* * *

Okay please do tell me if it sounds corny. But I did want to play around with a strong Yako, one that can fight. It's just that she doesn't want to fight.

that was shorter than the other ones, but i promise the next will be longer.

Please do review!!! _


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital

Next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for it taking long to update. I have other stories to work on from both fanfiction and from fictionpress.

I don't know how long it's going to be when I next update, but be sure that I am planning on finishing this fanfic. Now onto the story. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Hospital**

When Yako woke up the first thing she saw was a really mad Neuro. She was confused as to why he was glaring at her. She was also confused as to why she was seeing him.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing she asked.

Neuro just smiled, showing all his teeth, not really caring to show her what he really was. He knew that Yako already knew that he wasn't human. That smile was all that Yako needed to remember what she last saw before she passed out.

"Ehhh!!!" Yako screamed as she backed away from Neuro, almost falling off from the hospital bed.

Neuro was behind her within seconds and this just served to scream her even more.

"What are you?" Yako finally asked.

"I see you are done screaming." Neuro said as he frowned at Yako. "I am a demon and now you are my slave. I said that if I helped you, you would become my slave."

"I didn't…" but before Yako could finished she remembered the day when the principal was following her. Neuro had stated that she were to become his slave if he was going to help her.

"I see you remember now. You will be in the hospital for a little while before they will let you out, as soon as they let you out come here." Neuro said as he handed Yako a piece of paper to Yako. And with that he left.

Not long after her father and her mother came in. "oh Yako you had us scared." They were both worried for their daughter's safety.

~X~O~X~

Once Yako was finally left alone, she realized that she was tired. Her parents were so worried that they were asking why she left home early. She just told them that she had to do something at school. Which was true since she did have to do something, but she didn't tell them that it included clearing her name or agreeing with a demon to become his slave.

It was all too much for her. She had a bandage over her abdomen. They said that they had given her a few stitches. She was beyond tired now, so she lay down onto the bed, hopefully she could get a little rest before people came in again.

~X~O~X~

After 3 days at the hospital, they finally let Yako go home. Yako still had to get use to the feeling that her stitches gave her when she bent down. Once out her parents took her to a restaurant. They knew fully well that that meant that they had to have lots of money, but they were ready.

Yako had 3 of everything on the menu. And her parents had the cheapest thing on the menu. They were still having a lot of fun chatting and talking about their days. Yako's mother left to go the restroom when someone came into the restaurant. It was Takeda Keitarou.

He was an officer that heard about what happened and was placed on the case after the first officers were blaming Yako for the murder of the lunch lady, without any proof. Yako thanked him for the help and soon after left when Yako's mom returned.

~X~O~X~

The next day Yako went to where the piece of paper told her to go. She was determined to tell Neuro that she wasn't going to be his slave. The instructions were fairly easy to understand and once Yako was there she saw that the entrance had a piece of paper.

Yako read the piece of paper that told her to wait there. It was after a minute that Yako was attacked.

Neuro's feet were on Yako's head when Neuro said, "your late wood louse."

Yako couldn't say anything because of Neuro was on her head. Once Neuro was off of her head she sat down and asked, "late for what?"

But Neuro just grabbed her by her head and started to drag her off. After a while of pulling on Yako he finally said, "For a new mystery of course." And with that he let go of Yako's head letting her fall on her butt.

She rubbed her butt before walking after Neuro. Neuro had longer legs than she did so she ran after him. As she ran after him she didn't notice when he stopped and ran into him. Neuro knew that she wasn't paying attention so he knew that she was going to run into him.

"Gomen…"

Yako was rubbing her nose when Neuro's hand found her head and then was slammed into the wall closest to them. He then walked off again as if he didn't do anything wrong, with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Okay you can say I was a little lazy to write down the mystery, but next chapter I will write it down. Until then hope you enjoy. And please do review the faster I'll have the next chapters out.

Thank you! ^_^


End file.
